A second chance?
by Arctric Queen
Summary: Idun always had a feeling she didn't being. After getting a job in the branch of the government that was working on time travel, she fell in love with the era and kingdom they had been studying. After being sent back to Norway in 1780, she is met by the ice queen Elsa. Is Idun the former queen or just a person lost in the past? How will the others react? Rated M for later chapters


_3 years ago today I joined this project. Keeping daily logs in this journal waiting for some amazing break through to happen, keeping up with the preparations for the machine, reading through file after file memorizing everything for this day. With that said I can honestly say I know more about the late 1800's era then my own... I feel like I belong in this Arendelle kingdom, that's what got me into this branch of the government apart from the whole time travel idea._

_We had an amazing break through this morning. The gate is now up and running, the only problem we have established is we don't know where I'll be sent in this kingdom we've spent years learning about. It's astonishing to me that the only reason this is even happening besides the fact that my commanding officer Lyle Rourke is obsessed with this story that the ice queen existed, living is riches, ruling her kingdom with fear after killing her parents and sister. I don't believe a word of that and even if it was for some reason against the rules to let me see any photos of anyone from that time, the queen seems kind and sweet. The more I read about Elsa the more I had the feeling I knew her somehow, even if she was alive around 270 years ago._

_According to my superior Adgar Osland they only added me because I looked like the women's mother and thought I could win her over, I know he doesn't believe that but I wouldn't doubt that from Lyle.. I couldn't even think of hurting this poor girl, I still don't understand why I can't even look at a single photo I'm on this mission aren't I? And I'm their damn guinea pig! It's not like I feel like I belong here anyway..._

The women set her pen down, closing her journal. 'Today's the day... If everything goes according to plan I have to survive there for a month to collect data before they take me back...' Her thoughts were interrupted when a large hand wrapped itself around her bicep pulling her from her seat. Idun blinked looking up at a tall muscular man, his hair a dark gray." Alright sweetheart, time to go. Your little journal can wait for that lovely trip, let's get a move on." Lyle practically dragged her along as the brunette held her journal close to her chest." Commander relax, there's plenty of time Osland said there was enough time to change and-"

The older man laughed and jerked Idun towards the gate, Lyle placed his hands on the women's shoulders and leant down a bit." You know time is money Ms. Ellis, the more time you waste standing around here the less time you have in that lovely kingdom you love so. Don't worry." He smirked lowering his eye lids half way." Your boyfriend will be here once you get back, say hello to the ice queen for me~" And with that he pushed Idun into the portal. Adgar yelling was the last thing she remembered.

"Ughh..." Idun pinched her eyes tightly before opening them slowly as she sat up." Working on landing is one thing to work on... God this time travel hurts..." She looked around and stood up, brushing herself off.' By the looks of it, I'd say this is a garden outside a castle maybe? It's beautiful either way.' Leaning down and picking up her journal, she sketched a few of the flowers and some of the scenery before she was interrupted again." Excuse me, who are you and how did you get in here..?"

Idun snapped her head back to see a pale blonde women. Who appeared to be in a dress made of ice, her hands held tightly to her chest setting a good distance between them, being extremely cautious of the stranger. The brunette smiled and closed her journal," Oh.. Excuse me, this must be your garden. I can't really tell you how I got here honestly... I promise I'm not here to hurt anyone, I was just curious about the castle I didn't mean to intrude." She paused for a moment before she curtsied." I really am sorry your majesty." Just from the way the women was dressed and from the records Idun placed two and two together.

Elsa blinked caught off guard." It's alright, I mean no harm was done. You don't exactly look like you're here to hurt anyone... Though you are dressed rather strange... If you're that interested in the castle, I could show you around I suppose... Knowing your name would help." The queen smiled a bit, something told her she could trust this women but it didn't mean she would just let her in. Elsa still knew nothing about this strange women. The brunette smiled softly and held out her hand." I'm Idun, it's um lovely to meet you." The blonde held her hand closer to her chest as her eyes widened slightly and turned around.' It couldn't be... It's just a huge coincidence that's all...' Elsa cleared her throat." The castles this way."

"Oh, right thank you." The scientist followed the queen, careful not to get to close. Through along the way Idun made a few quick sketches, from the beautiful designs always to certain patterns from random items she saw. The women tried to make small talk with the ice queen, but it just seemed to be pointless Elsa said nothing back to her other than explaining about the rooms. Idun stopped dead in her tracks as they walked down the hall as a rather large painting caught her eye, she couldn't help but stare at the painting." Whoa..." The only words the women could throw together.

Elsa stood next to her, also looking up at the portrait." No one really stops to look at the painting of my parents, especially not a random stranger. They really were amazing people, they made mistakes just like anyone else." She looked at Idun who continued to look up at them." You look exactly like my mother, you even have the same name..." The brunette blinked turning her attention to the queen." What? Well I mean maybe a little but-"As she looked down at a photo of a little girl with white hair running and held her head.

"Ah!" She pinched her eyes shut and leaned against the table, all of a sudden her brain felt like it would explode and strange visions filled her head. It was strange all of a sudden the photo she had a glance at seemed to be moving like a movie in her head, the girl was chasing a smaller redheaded girl laughing and the blonde girl seemed to be using snow magic? What was going on? Idun fell on her knees, one hand holding her head tightly while the other supported her weight. Elsa quickly knelt down next the women, hesitantly she placed her hand on her back." Idun are you alright? What's wrong?"

"… I know what happened that day.."


End file.
